justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Gotta Feeling
|artist = |year = 2009 |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) February 7th, 2017 (JDU) Classroom Version May 4th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (First release on NOW) June 14th, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Community Remix March 10th, 2016 (JDU 2016) March 16th, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (BEP Wii) Skilled (BEP Xbox) |effort = (BEP Wii) |nogm = 3 (2016) 2 (Classroom Version) 1 (Mashup) 21 (BEP) |dg = (Classic) / (Classroom Version) - - - (BEP Wii) - - - (BEP Xbox) |mashup = Hops & Jumps (2016) |alt = Classroom Version (2016) Community Remix |mode = Solo (All) |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) Royal Blue (Classroom Version on JDU 2017) |pc = (2016) / to / (Classroom Version) Orange (BEP) |gc = (Classic) (Classic) (Arrows) / (Classroom Version) Pinkish-Red (BEP) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic and Community Remix) Dark Blue (Beta) Green (Classroom Version) |pictos = 155 (Classic) 100 (Classroom Version) 142 (Mashup) 135 (BEP Wii) |nowc = IGotAFeeling (Classic) IGotAFeelingALT (Classroom Version) IGotAFeelingSHI (Showtime) |audio = |perf = Classic Tonbee Cattaruzza Classroom Version Shawn Deilirern (P1) Alysha Monique (P2) }}"I Gotta Feeling" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2016 Classic The dancer is the panda from ''C'mon, Timber, and Happy’s background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. His outline glows a spectrum. Classroom Version The dancers are a pair of students. Both of them have black hair and navy-and-white sneakers. 'P1' P1 is a young boy. He is wearing a sea green cap that matches his glove, a blue blazer, a purple vest, a yellow shirt, a blue tie, yellow socks, and red shorts. 'P2' P2 is a young girl. She is wearing a baby blue headband, a purple vest, a yellow sweater, a blue skirt, and red tights. Igotafeelingalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Igotafeelingalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Wii Version The first dancer is a woman who resembles Fergie. She wears an all-brown outfit with a brown jacket and a red glove. She also wears white headphones and has her hair in a ponytail. The second dancer is a man who resembles will.i.am. He wears a white shirt with suspenders and a red bow tie. He also wears brown pants and a gold belt with a brown cap. The third dancer is another man who resembles apl.de.ap. He wears a blue shirt with a brown jacket over it. He also wears light brown pants and brown shoes. The fourth and final dancer is a man who resembles Taboo. He wears a brown jacket over a red shirt with gray pants. Xbox Version The dancers are characters resembling members of The Black Eyed Peas. The songs starts with the dancer that resembles apl.de.ap, followed by Taboo, will.i.am, and Fergie. Their outfits depend upon which venue the player chooses. Background ''Just Dance 2016'' 'Classic' The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colors of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colors shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. 'Classroom Version' The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Shake your hips with your arms in front of you. IGF GM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IGF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 2 IGF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Classroom Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classroom Version routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. *'P2:' Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. IGF1.png|Gold Move 1 igottafeelingclasroomgm12night.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IGF2.png|Gold Move 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12day.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Only Gold Move: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left (So Glamorous). Glamorouscusto gm.png|Gold Move Igottafeelingmashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game. Mashup I Gotta Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Hops & Jumps which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dancers that either hop or jump as a move. Dancers * Sexy And I Know It * The Other Side * You Make Me Feel... * Oh No! * Danse * Can't Get Enough * Sexy and I know it * Gentleman * Blame * So Glamorous GM * Sexy and I Know It * Danse * Oh No! * Feel So Right * You Make Me Feel... * Sexy and I Know it * Danse * The Other Side * It’s You * Can't Get Enough * It's You * Never Can Say Goodbye * Oh No! * Feel So Right * Can't Get Enough * Danse * Gentleman * Wake Me Up * Sexy and I Know It Appearances in Mashups I Gotta Feeling is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Drop the Mambo '' ' (Don't Touch)' * ''I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Teacher (Costume Party) Captions I Gotta Feeling appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Panda Shake * Party Panda Rules * Party Pand Rules Dance Quests I Gotta Feeling appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Classroom Version *Sun Trivia *''I Gotta Feeling'' is the third song in the series to feature a panda, after C'mon and Timber. **This is the first solo Classic routine to have a panda dancer. **This is also the first Classic routine for a song not performed by Kesha to feature a panda. *''I Gotta Feeling'' is the third song by The Black Eyed Peas in the main series. **It is also the fifth song by will.i.am in the series. *The words "God", "cup", and "drank" are censored. These words were not censored in the preview or in the song s appearance in . **When "drank" is censored, it shares the three dots with the last time "cup" is censored. **When "God" is censored for the third time, the word "jump" (from the following line, "Jump off that sofa") cannot be heard. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from Safe And Sound, while another one looks like Can’t Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let’s Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The Classroom routine is the fifth routine with children dancing, the first being Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved and Papaoutai. It is later followed by the Family Battle routine of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *On the Xbox 360, when the dancer is doing the hand move, it does not score. *'Gold Move 2' initially was not intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the files. *The icon for Showtime shows P1 and P2 from Macarena, P1 and P2 from She Looks So Perfect, a chihuahua and a cat from Chiwawa. **Also, these and many other coaches from and appear in the Showtime. *In the Classic routine, the words "rock", "top", "stop" and "clock" get highlighted slowly, as they are repeated many times in a row; however, they get highlighted fast in the Mashup. *In , the line "I wanna let it go" is displayed as "I want to let it go". *The song is shortened by about 1 minute and 7 seconds; it fades in the middle of the final verse. **However, this does not apply to . *In the Mashup of Drop the Mambo, at the part where the dancer waves his arms around, there are two extra pictograms when he points to the left and to the right. *Gold Move 2 gets delayed for a short period of time. *In Just Dance Now, the end of the routine is slightly cut out. *Along with The Choice Is Yours, the Community Remix's square was in poor quality on Just Dance Unlimited. However, the square was updated to be of high quality on April 15th, 2016. *On I Gotta Feeling s Showtime album coach, the animals that appear in Chiwawa s background are detailed differently. *The Mashup icon is the same one used in the Mashup for You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). *The Classic coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *An unused move is seen in the trailer. *This song is one of the songs with the most counted gold moves in , with about 100+ counted gold moves. **It is also one of the songs with the most counted gold moves in the entire franchise. Gallery Game Files IGotAFeelingSqu.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' IGotAFeelingALT.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) Igotafeelingmu cover generic.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Mashup) Igottafeelingst.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Showtime) Igotafeelingcmu.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Community Remix) Igotafeeling cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Igotafeelingalt cover albumcoach.png|Classroom Version Just Dance 2016 album coach Tex1_64x64_m_c22965c069d8377b_14.png|Classic's menu banner Igotafeeling cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Igotafeelingalt cover@2x.jpg|Classroom Version's Just Dance Now cover 250.png|Classic's avatar on Just Dance 2016/''Now''/''Unlimited'' Gold_I Gotta Feeling.png|Classic's golden avatar Diamond_I Gotta Feeling.png|Classic's diamond avatar I_Gotta_Feeling_Classroom_P1_Avatar.png|Classroom Version (P1)'s avatar 200277.png|Classroom Version (P1)'s golden avatar 300277.png|Classroom Version (P1)'s diamond avatar 492.png|Community Remix's avatar 200492.png|Community Remix's golden avatar 300492.png|Community Remix's diamond avatar Djdjdj.png|Classic's avatar on i got a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) igotafeelingalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Classroom Version) IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) IGotAFeeling.png|Background 1 Screenshots Igotafeeling menu.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the menu (2017) Igotafeeling load.png|Classic's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Igotafeeling coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen IGF_on_BEP_Menu.jpeg|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the The Black Eyed Peas Experience menu Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background 2 Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life Kids!!!.png|Classroom Version BEP-Pantomime.jpg|''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' gameplay (Xbox 360) community-header_igottafeeling.jpg|Community Remix Header GoodFeeBTS.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) 26_full_242033.jpg|Behind the scenes (Classroom Version) Igotafeelingshi different chiwawa animal details.png|The differently-detailed animals from Chiwawa's background that appear in the song's Showtime album coach Others IGF Menu.gif|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu igfclassmenu.gif|Classroom Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 Jd16 feature screen2.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png|Coach extraction 1 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png|Coach extraction 2 5DaysGetReady.jpeg|The Classic coach in the "5 Days, Get Ready!" photo along with Blame IGF_unmove.gif|Unused Move Videos Official Music Video The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance Now - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2017 - I Gotta Feeling I Gotta Feeling - Just Dance 2018 'Classroom Version' I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - I Gotta Feeling (Alternate) - 5 Stars (Superstar) File:Just Dance 2018 I Gotta A Feeling - 5 Stars 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Mash-Up 'Showtime' Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Showtime) 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Community Remix Just Dance Now - I Gotta Feeling (Community Remix) ''The'' Black Eyed Peas ''Experience'' File:I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) File:I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360) Extractions Just Dance Now (Files) - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 Extract - I Gotta Feeling 1 Just Dance 2016 Extract - I Gotta Feeling 2 Just Dance 2016 Extract - I Gotta Feeling 3 Just Dance 2016 Extract - I Gotta Feeling 4 I Gotta Feeling (Mashup Extraction) Just Dance 2016 The Black Eyed Peas Experience Extraction I Gotta Feeling Just Dance The Black Eyed Peas Experience - I Gotta Feeling Green Screen Extraction References Site Navigation es:I Gotta Feeling Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Skilled Songs Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alysha Monique Category:Shawn Deilirern Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs